fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pizarro Avalo
Pizarro Avalo (ピサロ・アバロ, Pisaro Abaro), also known as the "Corrupt King" (悪政王, Akusei-Ō), was one of the criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious he had to effectively be erased from history. He has since been freed by Teech D. Marshall and has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kazunari Tanaka (Japanese) Unlike the other Impel Down escapees (barring Shiryu), he is not dressed in a prisoner's uniform. Instead, he wears a long, white and brown patterned fur coat and light-purple necklaces. He has many cat-like characteristics: his eyes are slitted like a cat's and his cyan hair is a wild mane, with white horns attached to his head via black metal plates underneath. His mustache is a lighter blue than the rest of his hair, very large and droopy, sticking out about the same length as his shoulders; they resemble a cat's whiskers, fitting in with his feline-like appearance. Since his debut, his arms so far have always been somewhat obscured, but it can be seen at one point that he has black gauntlets with a spiral design; in the anime, it was revealed that he was wearing black and dark bronze metallic gloves. He is also revealed that some of his upper teeth is missing from his jaw. He is also about the same size and width as others amongst his new crew like Blackbeard. His birthday is September 30th. Gallery Personality So far in all of his appearances, he is always seen smiling, even when attacking Whitebeard. He also seems somewhat nostalgic about things, and has a tendency to say "Nya" at the end of his sentences, the Japanese equivalent of "Meow". He also has quite a desire to become leader, as he was daring enough to ask (albeit in a joking manner) Teach to let him be the captain instead. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit **Shiryu Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been fully defined, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. Another testament to his power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Pizarro is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. He has superhuman durability, having taken a direct hit from Sengoku's shockwave bursts in Daibutsu form and was not greatly troubled by the attack. Weapon In the manga he used unknown weapons, due to his arms being always obscured by something. In the anime, he was seen wielding flintlocks against Whitebeard. History Past Pizarro Avalo was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Not much is known about his past otherwise as of yet, aside from his actions being so heinous that the World Government wanted him erased from history. Given the fact that he was not dressed in prison garb however, it can be deduced that like Jimbei and Ace, he was a relatively recent inductee to Impel Down. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Imprisonment and Freedom in Impel Down When the Blackbeard Pirates invaded Impel Down, Pizarro fought to the death with the inmates of his cell under Teech D. Marshall's orders, and being victorious, was given freedom and recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Navyford Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References * He was the only Level Six prisoner amongst the Blackbeard Pirates not to be mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He is also the only new recruit to not be wearing a striped prisoner's uniform at the time of his debut. Whether this is a coincidence or not has not been made clear. * "Avalo" is similar to the Spanish surname Ávalos, such as the d'Avalos family of condottieri. Avalo also shares his name with the Pizarro brothers, four Spanish conquistadors. External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners